


A Special Kind of Flower

by MrWhotheFuck



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Can go either way, Comfort/Angst, Crack Fic, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gods, Mages, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Slow Burn, Tough Love, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 22:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWhotheFuck/pseuds/MrWhotheFuck
Summary: You were used to the idea of monsters, but when they actually came to the surface with your missing best friend in tow, you had some problems. In the middle of your revenge segment however, you can't help but get distracted by a certain grumpy flower.Guess you'll have to take a break on the whole revenge plan.
Relationships: Flowey (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 4





	A Special Kind of Flower

You walked up the concrete sidewalk, autumn leaves crunching beneath your shoes. 

_You grew up in an orphanage, it wasn't the most pleasant experience, but it was where you met your best friend: Frisk. That for sure, was a pleasant experience. Both of you were attached at the hip after the first day of meeting each other. It was a bit difficult at first considering they couldn't speak, but you made do until you learned sign language._

Eyes locked on the house before you, you dropped the duffel back you were carrying onto the ground.

_Despite being best friends though, you kept quite a few important things about yourself a secret. Mostly because the things you kept a secret were insanely illegal and you didn't want the police after you, but that was besides the point. So what if you have access to military weapons and use them for your own personal benefit? It's not like you were robbing people. You only robbed big corporations that wouldn't notice a missing snickers or an expensive printer every now and then._

A bright red flower popped out of the grass, scoffing at you, " Took ya long enough."

_Right there in front of you was Lucifer, aka your supplier/father figure of some sort. Sure, he was a talking flower and older than dirt, but you've seen worse. You'd met back when you still had parents, but you still saw him as part of the family. Even if the rest of your family knew absolutely nothing about him._

" Well maybe if you didn't make me carry this heavy bag then maybe I would've gotten here sooner." You stuck your tongue out at him, beginning to empty the bag's contents.

_You both bonded over your love of pranks and well, explosive weapons. You never knew where he got all of those, but you just put it off as magic. He was always able pull stuff out of no where so when he entrusted you with an AK-47 it was no surprise, at least to you. Your nanny was sure surprised when you came rolling in shooting squirrels like they were your mortal enemies._

Metal parts falling onto the concrete floor, you and Lucifer began putting them together, slowly building a giant rocket launcher

_There were many trauma inducing moments in your life like that, but one could argue meeting your flower father was the most traumatic moment you've experienced so far._

After assembling the giant gun, you took a carton of eggs out from the duffel bag and began popping them into the launcher.

_It was you, you would argue that._

" Ya ready kid?" He asked, taking the egg launcher from you.

_Now here you are, 12 years old and egging Mr. Gorman's house._

" Aye aye captain!"

_Why? Well just 3 days ago, Frisk had gone missing. Logically, you had to enact your revenge on anyone who was a suspect._

" I can't hear youuu."

_Sadly, you spent most of your time freaking out about your best friend disappearing off the face of the earth, so you haven't gotten the chance to egg many people on your list yet._

" AYE AYE CAPTAIN!"

_Mr. Gorman was only #4 on your list, and you still had the entire town to egg!_

" Ohh." Lucifer began shooting eggs at the house, you singing the spongebob main theme as each egg splattered against the front of the house.

_Oh well, you still have plenty of time until you get to egg the real perpetrator._

One egg flew towards the front door, but just as it was about to hit it, the front door opened. Lucifer quickly sunk down underground, leaving you alone with a stray egg launcher and an angry Mr. Gorman. You couldn't help but laugh, watching as he wiped the yolk off his face.

" You little- oh never mind." He grumbled and ran off into his car, quickly driving away.

Confused, you got up. Mr. Gorman letting you go without as much as a second glance? What is so important that he got off his ass and out of the house on a _Saturday?_

 _Maybe he got a new date to catfish_ , you shrugged.

That thought would've ended there, if only most of the people on the street didn't start exiting their homes and getting in their cars, speeding off in the same direction. That confused you even more. It also seemed to confuse Lucifer, him popping up from out of the ground after most of everyone left.

" The hell is everyone leaving for?" He looked around at the now empty street.

" Maybe the apocalypse started."

" Maybe." He looked down at the direction where all the cars were heading to, " Let's go see what those fools are up to, yeah?"

You nodded and he sunk back into the ground. You packed up your bag and reloaded your egg launcher, walking off to where you thought everyone was going.

It was really strange, all the cars seemed to be driving to the same place. There were even police cars and.. a news truck? Since when was there a news station around here?? Someone important must've died.

While you were walking you thought about who dropped dead. Maybe it was the mayor, he was super old. Then again ever since he got struck by lightening he's been basically invincible. Perhaps it was the woman from that one burger joint, all those years of smoking like a chimney must've taken a toll on her. Then again no one would be that devastated over her death, unless this was some sort of twisted celebration over her being gone.

Eventually you got to your destination, the far edge of town where the entrance of Mt. Ebott was. This peaked your interest even more, this was exciting! Well, as exciting as it could be with a bunch of sweaty people gathered around a small space. Pushing through everyone, you began waving around your massive egg launcher to get people to move out of the way, and luckily it worked.

Unfortunately, your excitement quickly dried up as soon as you saw it -or rather who- was the center of all this attention.

_Frisk._

And a big ass goat.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short, longer chapters and more illegal weapons after reader gets to egg their target


End file.
